


stars

by lusterrdust



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusterrdust/pseuds/lusterrdust
Summary: "Despite the gritty, gravelly exterior he presents to the world, Jughead is the epitome of sweet toward her. He’s tender and considerate and just the right amount of reticent to be endearing. And though she loves that about him, Betty’s not in the mood for slow and sweet." [bughead, nsfw]





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

▱◯♕

 _“What is it that you want, Mary? You want the moon?_  
_Just say the word and I’ll throw a lasso around it and pull it down!”_  
_-George Bailey, ‘It’s A Wonderful Life_ ’

◯

He promises the moon, but what he gives her are stars.

Betty Cooper sees stars behind her eyelids when his tongue dips inside her most intimate of places, lapping up the essence pooled there by his own doing. She sees stars when his hands grip her pelvis, pulling her so close to him that if she weren’t lost in the throes of pleasure, she’d be worried he couldn’t breathe.

She sees stars when the fingers she’s seen stroke the keys of his laptop with skillful agility map themselves over her thighs, parting them further as his unruly ink-black hair tickles her lower stomach. When a finger joins his tongue inside her, she keens, jerking her hips off the pink quilt on her bed and harder against his mouth.

She feels the shock of a thousand shooting stars coarse through her body when he pulls away, lips and nose wet with her desire, before he moves up to kiss her roughly. The taste of herself on his tongue sets her body aflame and she groans as he slips inside her, elbows digging themselves into the mattress beside her head.

“Juggie,” Betty breathes his name, cupping his face and planting sloppy, desperate kisses over his face.

She wants every part of him—every flex of muscle, every hitch of breath and staggering jut of his hips. Her legs wrap tightly around his waist, pulling him in deeper, deeper, _deeper_.

Despite the gritty, gravelly exterior he presents to the world, Jughead is the epitome of sweet toward her. He’s tender and considerate and just the right amount of reticent to be endearing. And though she loves that about him, Betty’s not in the mood for slow and sweet.

She’s flame and hurricane and roaring rapids.

With a swift twist of her body, Betty flips Jughead onto his back and sheathes herself over him, delighting in his ragged groan of surprise. His chest flares red under her fingers as she steadies herself on top of him, moving her hips in a smooth and drawn manner that makes his mouth part and eyes clench shut.

“Fuck,” he curses, fueling the inferno inside her further as her hips rock with wild abandon.

“ _Oh_ ,” Betty gasps, leaning back and gripping his thighs as her body continues its fervid pace. The angle is just the right amount of filling and teasing to draw them further into impending climax.

When Jughead’s hands begin to roam over her waist, her breasts, nipples, neck – Betty stares with glazed eyes toward the ceiling, blinking back the stars in her vision as she loses more and more of herself to the feel of him.

“Betty, _god_ —“ Jughead lifts up onto his forearms, panting heavily until his lips catch her left breast into his mouth, working the tongue that had been inside her only minutes earlier around her nipple with practiced execution.

He whispers more revered words around her flesh, searing the insides of her with molten heat as her eyelids flutter at the heightening climb of euphoria. She’s never tried drugs, but she swears Jughead might be one—her body feels boneless to his touch, and there’s a state of dizzying intoxication his desire for her leaves her in.

He’s a love letter, frayed at the edges with coffee rings and cigarette burns. A page one might overlook or misjudge, but if given more than a second’s glace, would be found to hold wonders beyond comprehension; just the right amount of worn for her to cherish and keep close to her heart.

“Please,” Betty begs with a voice she’s sure can’t be her own. So disembodied by the way he feels inside her, rocking his hips up with equal vigor, she sounds absolutely _wanton_.

“Tell me,” Jughead breathes onto her skin ardently, looking up at her with darkened eyes that promise her everything and more with just a gaze. “Tell me what you want, Betty.”

“I—I don’t,” Betty’s not sure what she’s asking for, but it seems she doesn’t need to clarify. No sooner do the words leave her lips do his fingers move between them, pressing against the bundle of nerves there and seizing any sense of thought left in her mind.

The energy between them crackles with near tangible sparks and she’s brought higher than ever thought possible.

In the fraction of a second, Betty swears Jughead’s declaration to give her the moon is more than just a doting boyfriend’s exaggerated promise, because it’s _true_ —she reaches the stars, the moon and the heavens over his body, shuddering around him as his hand pulls her head forward to cradle against his neck.

When Jughead follows his own completion right after, Betty blinks herself back from her cataclysmic high and nuzzles his neck, peppering soft kisses into the crevice of it. She revels in the soft way he plays with her damp tresses, lowering them both back onto the mattress to catch their breaths.

Jughead’s arm around her, Betty feels at peace. She feels safe and empowered and adored. They share a soft smile with one another, finding the quiet too serene to be broken with short-breathed words.

It’s not as if words are needed, really.

She’s sees it in his gaze, the love he has for her. She feels it in the tender way his hand rubs along her bare back. And when her eyes close, body yielding to its drowsiness, Betty feels it in the soft kiss he places on her forehead before lifting her hand from his chest to place another one into her palm as well.

She sighs contentedly against his neck, and breathes him in with a heart filled with love.

Jughead promises her the moon, but what he gives her are stars.

Though really, all Betty needs, is him.


End file.
